One sad love story
by GuessWhoDoctorWHO
Summary: So have you ever fell in love with that one person you thought was the one, well it's just a thought. Just another past girlfriend anyone would ever have. But this was not the case for Samuel Rainfall.


**I felt like I had to write this story so I can compare some of my life or what I think to this story, this is the first time I've been emotional in a story.**

 **Inspired by the band**

 **Green Day  
**

 **" Whatsername" song**

 **By the way I do not own that song in any way it's just a suggestion to a good tune to listen to while reading**

 **This song can go well along with the story**

* * *

So have you ever feel in love with the one person you thought would be the one. Yeah well it was just a thought because it was just a date or past girlfriend/boyfriend anyone would ever have. But this was not just some girlfriend to Sam Rainfall.

Sam was just 8 years old when this all began. He never thought of girls as an interest of relationship.

His were good friends to everyone in his neighborhood and so they decided to have a party. 13 families came over to his house to celebrate and chat. They brought their kids as well. But they weren't left with no fun because there was a bouncy house and toys to rid their boredom.

Now as for Sam he was a very quiet and shy child, he was a Buizel.

His mom saw him and tried to encourage him to go and play with the other kids. But he refused, so good mom had to bring him over. He didn't want to make a scene and he couldn't do anything.

So he gave it a shot and tried to play in the bouncy house, but they were just so wild. He tried to talk to them but them about tv shows, but they were already past baby recommended shows. Sam felt intimidated and walked back to his mother.

She saw him coming with a sad expression "What's wrong Sam"

He turned his head sideways "(No)"

But then she came, she came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Sam turned around to see an Eevee. "Hi my name is Ashley Shard" she said

Sam turned his head toward his mom and she said "Go on, introduce yourself"

He looked back at the Eevee and spoke "Hi my name is Sam Rainfall"

And pretty much forward everything was easy for him. He felt more comfortable around her, since they shared simularities. Even she liked to go back and watch the baby recommended shows. Sam felt of her as a great friend. She wasn't afraid to say anything other kids might think weird. She even managed to convince him to go on the bouncy house with her. Sam was having the time of his life.

The party eventually had to come to an end and the neighbors stated saying their goodbyes, and so we're Ashley's parents. Sam really wanted to say bye to her and he thought she would of wanted that too. His mother pushed him towards her

"What are you waiting for she's right there" she said

Sam was right in front of Ashley "Goodbye" he said nervously

"Goodbye"she said as well. But she didn't stop there, she leaned to him and have him a friendly kiss on the cheek "See you soon" then she left

Sam had a weird feeling going inside of him, a feeling he didn't fully understand. But today he just made his first and best friend.

 _5 years later, Middle school 7th grade_

Sam had made a few friends over the last years. And he started becoming aware of what these feelings meant. He knew he loved her, he wanted to ask her out but was nervous.

Amy changed add well, she was a free spirited person and move to everyone she met. She'd community service for the elderly and earth. To Sam she was the perfect Pokemon.

Sam's friends knew he had a crush on her and tried to support him, but he just kept swaying them away, that is until now.

Today was the day he was going to ask her out. Amy hung around a Willow tree on a hill in the park. Sam didn't want to be doing it in public embarrassing himself. So he told her that he was going to meet her there.

Sam was in school and he was in his last class before it ended. He was going to his English class, before he entered he was confronted by Michael.

Michael was a Machoke, and he was also Sam's enemy he made over the middle school years. And right now he was looking mad.

"Hey Rainfall, I heard you were going to ask out Amy" Michael said

"Yeah so, what do you want" Sam replied

"I want you to forget about it because she doesn't deserve to be with a nobody"

"I don't think dating a brick minded, self centered, jock is any better"

Michael grabbed Sam by the collar and looked like he was going to knock out Sam, but he wasn't afraid of him.

"Mr. Armstrong!" A teacher from the inside of the English classroom called "This is a school building, not haul, I suggest you go back to your class"

Michael let go of Sam, but said one more thing "If you try to ask Amy out, I'll end you"

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued his class.

During English they were talking about a live story between two Pokemons. They were using a movie called "The Butterfree Effect" as an example. The story did sound messed up though, but Sam didn't really care. He was to busy looking out the window daydreaming about him and Amy. Before he knew it class was over.

He packed his things and ran out through the hallways. Sam made no stop unless he was at the Willow tree.

Sam ran through town before he finally made it. Sam stopped when he saw her sitting down on the Willow tree. Sam walked up the hill in joy. But someone else was there. It was Michael.

Sam was planning to leave, but Ashley turned around and waved to Sam. "Oh hey Sam" she said in her usual cheery voice.

Michael turned around as well and have Sam a hostile look.

They're was no going back for Sam, so he put on a smile "Hey Ashley how are you doing"

"I'm doing okay, Michael walked into me and asked if he could sit, I hope that sounds okay"

"Sure if you're okay with it then I'm okay with it" Sam held in his anger

For the entire minute it felt awkward with the silence between all three of them.

Ashley wanted to start a conversation "So Sam what was it that you wanted to talk about"

"Right so I wanted to-" before Sam Wahl able to continue he was interrupted by Michael

"If I may interrupt I walked to say something first" Michael took Ashley's hands "Ashley, oh I wanted to ask you this for a long time. Would you do me the honor and go out with me"

Sam froze, he didn't know what Ashley would say.

She was frozen as well. Before all the debating in her head "Yes, I'll go out with you"

Sam was heartbroken as tears started forming in his eyes.

"So Sam" Ashley turned back to him "What was it that you wanted to say?" She asked

He looked away "Nothing it's just nothing" Sam stood up and started walking away

"Where are you going?"

Sam didn't look back "I just remember I had something to do" San started running

He knew Michael was smiling the entire time he was running

Sam ran all the way home with streams of tears running down his face. He arrives at his home and goes into his room to cry. Luckily his parents weren't home because of their jobs. It started training outside. He didn't want Ashley to see him like this.

After 10 minutes of crying, he received a notification from his phone. It was a text from Ashley. It said "I need help hurry I'm near the park"

In his gut Sam knew something was up as he rushed outside.

He arrived at the park but didn't see her at the Willow tree. He looked around near the park, but still no trace of her out Michael. It wasn't long before he found ice shards on the street leading ask the way to an alley. And there she was with Michael. Except Michael was holding her against a wall and his hand over her mouth.

Now as for love stories this is where Sam tackles Michael of and starts punching him, Ashley was surprised he came and found her. Michael threw Sam off him and started fighting back. Ashley wanted to help, but Michael threw her back.

This angered Sam and he kicked Michael followed by a Sonic Boom. Michael endured it and charged straight towards Sam. He tried to stop him with Water Gun, but he just kept coming before Michael did a choke slam on Sam. Michael didn't stop there he kicked Sam repeatedly. Michael did an elbow drop on Sam. On impact he spitted out drops of blood. Michael wanted to end this and grabbed a trash dump ready to throw it on Sam. Before he could a beam of light hit him.

"Police freeze! Drop the weapon" an Infernape said

Aside him was an Empoleon

Michael thought, how could police come at a time like this unless. He looked at Ashley who had her phone out. Michael threw the trash at the officers and made a dash for Ashley for a hostage.

"Step back or I'll snap her neck" he said backing up

What he didn't know was Sam was behind him and have him a surprise attack on the head using Ice Punch knocking him out.

"And that's payback for everything you did" Sam said

The officers went over to Michael and arrested him. Ashley went over to the curb as well as Sam. Ashley was crying. And Sam looked like a mess; he had bruises, a purple eye, not to mention a little blood on his mouth.

Sam tried to comfort her

"You okay Ashley"

"He tried to take me" she said between her sob

"At least he got what he deserved"

"And what about you, you got hurt really bad. For all i know you could have been killed just to save me. It could of been ask my fault"

Sam was touched by this, he couldn't stand to see her beat herself up."Hey are you listening to yourself" Sam had her facing towards him "It was my decision to come in and save you, I could of ignored the message and left you but no. I took my time to come her to look for you. I didn't care if I was no match for Michael, I fought him to protect you. And because of that I got my reward."

Ashley looked more calm than before maybe even comforted by Sam's words.

The Infernape approached both of them "You two should get home, you don't know what type of people could be around here" was he said add he left driving off in his police car with Michael in the back.

They watched it as it drove away, Michael was in the back watching both of them. Sam sighed and nearly feel but Ashley caught him.

"Thanks Ash but can you help me on my way home"

"Sure" she said

Sam and Ashley walked all the way to his home. He'd sometimes start falling and Ashley would be there for him. When they asked at his home she volunteered to patch him up. Ashley went around the house to look for the first aid.

"It's just in the closet" Sam said from the living room

"Ok" she later came back with the first aid

She started with the liquid adhesive on Sam's wound, and we all know it stings. After that she put tape on him.

"You know you don't have to do this for me" Sam said

"Of course I have to you were in pain and plus you rescued me it's the least I can do"

Sam sat back and rested, Ashley did so as well

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" Ashley asked

"What is it?" Sam said looking up

"How come you're so cool?"

Sam looked back at her "What do you mean?"

Ashley looked away "I mean how come you always helped me ever since we were kids if you don't mind me asking"

Sam went into deep thought to answer this one "Ever since I was young I was the small and shy one always to be picked last. I never thought I was going to leave my bubble, that is until you came into my life. I followed in your foot steps. The way you acted so freely, I eventually left my bubble. I always liked you because of what you did for me back at the party and I wanted to return a favor."

Ashley looked away blushing "You know how you said you got reward because of saving me"

"Yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow

"Well... you didn't get all of it" she surprised him with a kiss

For what seemed like a while she hit off his lips.

Sam has a dumb look on his face. Ashley just giggled before laying on his chest "You know I never realized how much I loved you until now"

After that surprise gift Sam got he admitted he loved her too. For the whole night they saw a movie called "The Butterfree Effect" Ashley fell asleep half way through the movie. Sam just let her rest on him during the movie. He woke her up before his parents came. They kissed their goodbyes before she left.

That was the start of something beautiful for Sam and Ashley.

 _3 years later, High school Sophomore year_

For the past years it's been a great time for Sam has experienced. Though there has been good times and bad even awkward and they had always been there for each other.

When growing up there has been some mixed emotions and feelings that control your desires, trash that's exactly what happened to the both of them. Sam tried to sneak into Ashley's house with get permission, but not get course it was embarrassing since it was their first...time. Luckily for the rating of this story Ashley's dad caught Sam when he entered through the window and chased him away.

 _2 years later, Senior year_

Prom came and, except it didn't go without problems. Jealous boys came in Sam's way. Let's just say it was like the Odyssey story without the 20 years, it was more like three days before prom. And yes Sam has to beat up all the jealous boys not kill them " _Cough cough_ Odyssey _cough"._ But hey at least same made it to prom and just in time for his 5th anniversary.

And all off that was just prom, plus the days. It was a very special night for the both of them, out also showed how much he valued it. After prom ended they did something special. Let's just say that they "hooked up" but there's a reason why were skipping it " _Cough cough_ rating _cough"._ This truly was Sam's life to the fullest that it can get. But all good things must come to an end.

Sam applied to a high quality university. The good news was that it would give him a great future. The bad news was that it was thousands of miles away, and worst part was that he wouldn't see hee again. With little time they had Sam and Ashley spent as much time as they could together before moving day. And on the last day they hung out by the Widow tree.

Sam was sitting down next to Ashley as he looked up in the clouds. "When I pass school were going to have a large house with maybe one or two kids" Sam said

"Yeah" Ashley said in a week tone while staring at the ground"

"Hey Ash"

"Yeah"

Sam put his hands on her shoulder facing her towards him "I promise you this won't be the last day I see you, when I come back I'm going to be running to your house as far as I can just to see you"

Ashley looked enlightened and giggles "You know how to say the most cheesy things I hear, promise?"

"I promise"

The moment was interrupted by a notification from Sam's phone. He took a look at it and grew a sad face.

"It's my dad, he says it's time"

Sam and Ashley stood up

"I guess this is bye now" Ashley said. Water started flowing in her eyes

"Yeah, for now"

They have each other one long and passionate kiss. Then he left, and for what seemed like 5 seconds of walking he was thinking in his head "Don't go back it will only make things worse". So he made the decision to look back.

He saw the most painful view. She was lightly crying on her knees on the curb. The image stayed in his head.

Sam made it to the airport and took his flight looking back at his hometown, the Willow tree, and Ashley. Before he knew it, he was gone in the clouds.

 _4 years later_

Sam worked hard on his classes passing each and every one of them. Sam also evolved into a Floatzel. He made a friend of his roommate as well. His name was Charles, he was a Dewott. Today Charles and Sam were going to hang out, but Charles had a surprise person w ith him. Charles waited in the park on the bench waiting for Sam slow tail before finally arriving.

"Hey Charles!" The Dewott turned to see Sam waving at him

"Sam, I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend"

A Glaceon stood up from the neck and hugged Charles to give him a porch on his cheek.

Sam was shocked to see a Glaceon here and spoke "Ash-Ashley?!"

The Glaceon grew a confused look "Who? My name's Misty"

Sam realized this wasn't the same Glaceon he knew, but a different Pokemon.

Charles looked at the two with mixed thoughts on that strange introduction "So Sam you ready to start this party"

"You know what you guys can go on ahead, I wouldn't want to ruin your thing you got going around here" Sam was backing away from them

Charles just have a shrug "If you say so, come on Misty" Charles left along with his girlfriend

Sam was leaving too, but not before looking back at them. He saw them both kissing. Sam was happy for his friend, but at the same time mostly sad because it reminded him off her. And then it came to him, he couldn't remember her name "$&?#! " it was all a blur to him.(by the way that's but suppose to be a curse word)

Sam left to his form to see something in his drawer. He looked through it throwing anything behind him like clothes and rainy day money before finding a wooden box. "Samuel Rainfall"it was marked with his name on it. Sam looked through it and saw pictures of him with a Glaceon kissing, posing, and sing funny faces with him. On the picture or said "S" heart "A". That's all Sam found out about her name.

A couple of seconds passed by and Charles arrived to the dorm to see Sam and his little breakdown "Hey Sam you okay"

"Yeah just had a mental breakdown, and you ?"

"I'll be fine just had a little fight with Misty, so what happened earlier when you did that thing you call an introduction"

"Well you the type of Pokemon Misty is"

"Yeah"

"She kind of reminds me of my old girlfriend , she was a Glaceon"

"Really, what's her name?" Charles asked

"That's the thing I can't remember all I know is that it stays with an A" Sam sighed

Then Sam came to a realization "Wait hold on... I just remembered I made a promise to her that I would come back after I graduated"

Charles was thinking on that plan "You know what that's not a bad idea"

"Ok I gotta make plans before we graduate" Sam put away his mess he made "I'm coming back to her"

Like Sam said, he left the day after he graduated. He packed his bags and left his dorm out the campus. He was looking forward to hour reunion with Ashley. But before he left he saw Charles leaving, so Sam decided to say good bye.

"Charles!" Sam called him

The Dewott turned to the Floatzel "Well looky here, you leaving already"

"Yeah I wanted to say bye and thanks for helping me"

"No problem, at least one of us will be happy with their girlfriend"

"Wait, are you and Misty not together"

"No, I heard that she was planning on breaking up with me"

"Oh" Sam felt his pain, he knew how it was to leave that person you thought was the one "Hey Charles"

"Hmm"

"I think you should apologize to her"

"Why?"

"Because I know what your feeling right now, it hurts to leave someone you love. And having that in you really eats you up. For years away from my girlfriend has been painful"

Charles had to think this through over and over on his decision he was about to do "You're right, I'm not letting her go not now not ever" Charles said with enthusiasm

Sam gave him a smirk "Now go get her champ"

"You got it, and thanks" Charles left in a rush

After helping Charles, Sam felt even more confident in returning to whatshername. Sam waited for hours for his flight to end before finally making it home. He called a cab for a quick stop at his parents home to greet joss parents and drop off good luggage.

After that, Sam ran as fast as he could to Ashley's house. Jumping over a fence and into her front lawn, he knocked on the door. He was expecting to see Ashley, but instead saw her little sister, Rose the Lefeon.

"Hey Rose you've grown, last time I saw you you were such a small Eevee" Sam greeted her

"Oh hey Sam you're back is nice to see you've evolved"

"Yup I'm officially a Floatzel. So is Ashley here"

After what Sam said, Rose grew a sad expression on her face, almost as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sam was concerned

She spoke "Ashley, Ashley's dead, she got in a car accident"

Sam thought this was a joke but later saw she was serious. He felt as if his world ended. Rose left and came back with a letter shaded in pink and have it to Sam.

"What's this?"

"Ashley had a letter ready for you in case this happened" Rose replied

Sam opened it and started reading

 _Dear Sam ,_

 _After you left I couldn't wait for us to be together, I was really looking forward to us bring married. But then came a thought, what if you never saw me again, what if you have up. What if I died and you came back disappointed and depressed. I was afraid you'd stop seeing the world and hide in the darkness. What I'm saying it's that I don't want that to happen to you. I want for you is to keep on living and move on. Just remember the times we had together. Thank you got the best years of my life. Thank you one more time and good bye, Samuel Rainfall._

Sam put away the letter after he finished reading it.

Rose felt bad for him "So what now, what are you going to do Sam"

"Now _sniff_ now I'm going to move on and live my life" Sam kept his promise to Ashley fire as long as he could live

* * *

So after what Sam said to Charles, he apologized yo Ashley and begged her to come back to him. Luckily for him she said yes. Charles proposed to her, she accepted it. Charles didn't evolved, something about not wanting to change for her. Later they had 3 kids, 2 Eevees both girls, and 1 Oshawott male.

But before Charles' wedding, we go back to Sam. He needed Charles for this moment. They were both standing next to a barrel.

"You sure you want to do this?" Charles said

Sam gave him a nod "Yes I'm sure, I'll never move on if I keep these"

Sam approached the barrel. Inside it was filed with pictures of him and Ashley, and anything that basically belonged to the both of them. Sam lit up a match and the it in the barrel. He watched as it burned a picture of him and Ashley as tears grew in his eyes.

"I love you so very much, Ashley and I'll never forget about you" Samuel said to himself

* * *

 **I know that I'm going to say or make up an excuse for not uploading but I don't think you guys want to hear it. Plus some of you know it's because of school finals and holidays.**


End file.
